Growth hormone (GH) exhibits an auto-negative feedback on its own secretion. Puberty causes increased GH concentrations in both genders. If increasing sex steroid hormones override GH auto-negative feedback mechanism, then exogenous GH will not decrease sex steroid hormone induced GH release.